


We little girls have grown up

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wolves, F/M, Original Character(s), Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: The alphas son has been away for a few years in alpha training. He and his friends used to pick on some of the girls. The alpha puts on a big dance to welcome his son home except none of the pack knows he’s back. How will they react? After all he only picked on a few little girls.





	We little girls have grown up

Hello, my name is Stormy. I’m 17 and my older sister and her daughter is all I have left. We live in a decent size back. The alpha has called for a dance in celebration but no one knows what for. My sister zipped the back of my black and red dress. I sighed as I slipped my heals on.   
“Do I have to go?” She chuckled.  
“Yes dork.” She handed me my helmet and keys. I said goodbye and went to my motorcycle and she roared to life. I drove to the dances location. I parked then walked in.   
“Welcome miss rider.”  
“Thank you alpha.” He smiled and kissed the top of my head. I gave a small smile and continued into the dance. I saw my small group of friends and walked over to them.   
“Hey guys!”  
Before anyone could say anything a group of guys walked over and pushed max.  
“Hey gay boy!” They laughed.  
I lost my temper and punched him in the mouth.   
“Ugh! You bitch!”  
“If anyone is a gay boy, it’s you! You’ve had the hots for the alphas son since you could talk!” He became angry and slapped me. I pulled my arm back to punch him but was stopped by sparks from the touch of a hand holding my wrist. I turned to look at the one person I didn’t expect.   
“It’s okay, omega, I’ll deal with him.” I growled and snatched my hand from his. I grabbed Max’s hand.  
“Dance with me Maxie?” He grinned.   
“Always, princess.” I giggled and we started dancing. The rest of our crew joined us and we were all having a blast.   
“Who knew that the alphas son is back?” Max asked after a while.   
The group continued to talk about how the bullying will only get worse now that he’s back.   
“No, it won’t.”  
“Why not, Storm, he’s bullied us our whole lives.”  
“Plus he’s older and fixing to be alpha.  
“I’m his mate.”  
Everyone froze. I then went to find him. When I did he was laughing with his old buddies. I grabbed him and pulled him away.  
“What’s wrong? Did someone hurt you?” I groaned.  
“No but I’m going to make myself clear, no more picking on me and my friends, or I reject you! Understood?”   
He nodded   
“Of course. You know, I picked on you because I liked you?”  
“Stupid, that’s not how you tell a girl you like her!” I hit him in the back of the head playfully.


End file.
